


Oh Look, A Soulmate AU!

by Offended_dot_png



Category: DanPlan, actuallyoddplan
Genre: DanPlan - Freeform, Fluff, Hosuh is a conspiracy theorist, Humor, M/M, Soulmate AU, colorblind, pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offended_dot_png/pseuds/Offended_dot_png
Summary: You read the tags: you know what you’re getting into.Jaysuh soulmate AU because I’m a slut for these types of stories. I’ll be using the “you can see all colors except for the color of their eyes” prompt.
Relationships: Jay Ko/Hosuh Lee, Stephen Ng & Hosuh Lee & Jay Ko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Oh Look, A Soulmate AU!

Hosuh stared out his window at the setting sun. Light gray, gray, dark gray and even darker gray tinted the once blue sky. He tilted his head back to fall onto his chair, the drained color mocking him. It’s a dull world we live in.

A purple-haired figure popped up from behind him. Hosuh flinched forward, neck making a strange popping sound. “What the heck, man?!” He turned to face Stephen, who was wearing a wide grin, furrowing his eyebrows, unamused. 

“I see you’re staring at the sunset again. The eternal grayscale making you sad?”

Hosuh, hair as gray as half the things around him, scoffed. “I see through your lies, Stephen: I know red isn’t real.”

“Are we doing this again? We’ve gone through this: you have that soulmate eye color thing, and can’t see red or yellow.” Stephen pinched the bridge of his nose and thought about the contents of his cabinets. If they were having this argument for a fourth time, he’d need an aspirin.

“We are absolutely doing this again. I’ve done my research, and from what I’ve read, not only is heterochromia extremely rare, it’s also impossible to have yellow or red eyes. And that doesn’t explain the pink and orange situation!”

Stephen watched Hosuh’s hands move in increasingly erratic directions. Last time he got this worked up, the water bill was double their usual and the neighbors lost a thumb. It was an awkward time at the ice cream social. 

“I’m no color expert, but if this whole soulmate eyes thing was legitimate, then shouldn’t it only apply to one particular color?! Orange is supposedly distinct from red and yellow, therefore making it impossible to not be seen.” With a quick flick of the wrist, Hosuh grabbed a folded poster from his pocket. His enemy-in-argument stared in confusion as he unfolded the paper and held it taut in his hands.

“My god...”

“HERE-“ He sharply pointed to a circular rainbow. An indent was left where he’d touched, “is a color wheel. I cannot see any of the so-called ‘warm colors’. A person’s eyes, unless affected by a genetic disorder, can only come from the COOL SIDE.

“According to a survey, 79% of people with this supposed ‘soulmate eye color’ curse are friends with or are related to- wait for it- GOVERNMENT AGENTS. So where does that leave us?”

With a deep sigh, Stephen asked “Where are we left?” He wishes he didn’t. 

“There really isn’t such thing as yellow, or orange, or any of the stupid colors! They are light shows created by local agencies in order to trick the masses into believing they’ll never find love, stop them from reproducing, and lower the population so it can be more easily controlled!” The twitch in his left eye suggested he’d stayed up a handful of nights to create this conspiracy.

“Why would the government want the population to be lower? More people equals more money. Basic economics, Hos!”

“See, see, you’re wrong! More RICH people equals more money. Over half of the people affected are in the top quarter income bracket. Don’t you see Stephen?! THE GOVERNMENT IS ELIMINATING THE POOR TO MAKE MORE ROOM FOR THE RICH!”

Hosuh held Stephen’s shoulders with a death grip, towering over him and staring down with a crazed gaze. They held eye contact for some seconds, only broken by Stephen.

“The only thing you said that makes sense is ‘the government is eliminating the poor’. Other than that, it sounded like the result of a bunch of drugs and emotional suppression.” 

Hosuh sniffled. “Only weed.” He thought it over for a second. “And self hatred. But I’m onto something, right? I can’t be the only one drawing lines here!”

“You’ve read textbooks, right? They talk about colors all the time! If it isn’t pink, then what do you call it?”

“Gran, ray, gay, and light gay. Y’know, like you.”

“Ok-“

Suddenly the doorbell rang. The pleasant chiming of bells resounded inside their small apartment.

“Who’s at the door?” Hosuh asked.

“Oh, my college friend Jay. He’s here to do some studying with me.” Stephen slipped out of his clinically insane friend’s hold and went to unlock the door.

“Wait! It could be a pawn of the prime minister!”

“If it is, I’ll ask them to take you away,” he replied with no small amount of sarcasm. Stephen was met with Jay, blond hair catching the colors of the sunset. “Hey buddy. My roommate’s off his rocker, so be careful that you don’t act like too much of a politician in front of him.”

“Great to see you too, Stephen.” He walked inside, nodding at the decor and color scheme. Of course, all of the blue tones were lost on him, but he enjoyed the shades of gray nonetheless.

“Oh, you’re Jay, huh?” Hosuh asked, folding up his poster. “It’s nice to meet you.” He walked forward and extended a hand, smiling softly, even though his knees suddenly started to shake. Something about this stranger made him feel... off kilter.

“‘Tis me, the infamous Jay. You’re his coked-out best friend?”

“Apparently.” Hosuh glared just behind Jay at Stephen, who shot him a mischievous smile. “So, are the lights too intense? You’ve got your eyes shut.”

“I just keep ‘em like this; my eyes are weird looking.” To prove his point, Jay opened his eyes.

Both men recoiled.

Hosuh’s world exploded into color, and at that moment his world was Jay. Ruby and gold irises met his, blond hair screaming at him from atop the stranger’s head. His eyebrows- which had previously appeared to be light gay- jumped at him, and Hosuh couldn’t help but stare as they rose in surprise. 

For Jay, an ocean of blue crashed over his mind, the furniture adorning the apartment seeming ten times as gorgeous. Hosuh’s surprised stare became all the more vibrant as blue finally came into his life.

“Hold up-“ Hosuh said. He flashed a gleeful grin and peeked at his ponytail. It was still gray. “Dang it.”

“So we’re soulmates, huh?”

“Uh... I guess so.”

They both leaned in for a hug and gave a pat on the back. Although it was fantastic to meet the love of their life, seeing the full rainbow was also very neat. 

“Wanna go stare at people’s clothes?” Jay quickly asked.

“Definitely.” 

Studying put aside, Stephen joined the pair on their trip to his closet. He tried in vain to stop them from tearing apart his organized outfits, only watching in contempt as hangers flew and shirts were criticized. For two people just being given the gift of the rainbow, they sure were jerks.


End file.
